


'Ruby Slippers' Rumbelle Fix-It

by snafumoofins



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 23:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6587782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snafumoofins/pseuds/snafumoofins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a very quick, brief fix to the episode tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Ruby Slippers' Rumbelle Fix-It

“No, Belle. Absolutely not!”

He’d known she was upset. She’d just killed a man for the first time, he’d expected her to blame him, perhaps yell, but her expression now was not one of anger. Her face was drawn out, pale, worried. His chest clenched, the urge to wrap her in his arms nearly overwhelming.

“Zelena said…”

“…Zelena.” Rumple repeated in monotone, noting the way Belle flinched, as though quite aware of how ridiculous it was to speak to Zelena Mills alone, let alone at all.

“I know, Rumple, but…you would’ve done the same thing,” Belle tilted her chin, eyes flaring. “She’s the closest link to Hades, she…she told me Emma sped up her pregnancy. If…Hades decided he wanted our child he could…he…” she swallowed heavily and Rumple took a step forward, extending a hand to grasp hers.

Even though the leather glove, he could feel her trembling. “Rumple, I need you to cast a sleeping curse on me, please. I trust that you’ll find a way to fix this, but as long as I’m here like this, he could take our child, whenever he wants.”

“You truly trust me to do things as you wish?” Rumple couldn’t keep the dryness from his tone.

“Yes,” Belle affirmed, leaning up on her toes. “Rumple, I…I understand that you’re a man who believes he’s consumed by darkness, but I know you’re just as capable of using light. I know you’ll find a way to save our child.”

There was a pause, Rumple’s brow knit in concern as he glanced down. Her gloved hand gently took his cheek, guiding his gaze back to her face. “I need to do this to protect our child. I trust you, Rumple…I know…when the time is right and we are safe and free from Hades, that you’ll bring me back.”

“You still believe I’m capable of true love’s kiss?” he questioned, the fear of her agreeing that he wasn’t her true love making his chest clench in apprehension.

Belle pursed her lips, glancing down at his tie for a moment before back to him, her eyes sparking with love, fondness. “Of course I do, Rumplestiltskin,” she murmured, carefully brushing his hair behind his ear. “I want to wake up to your kiss, no one else.”

After a long moment with his eyes closed, Rumplestiltskin heaved a long sigh before nodding. “All right, if you’re ready…”

She bobbed her head.

Slowly, he led her to the nearby cot, helping her lie back. He looked her over, her attempt at a brave smile, the flicker of tears in her eyes.

“I love you,” she murmured, reaching for his hand.

He closed his eyes again before slowly leaning over her, brushing his lips to her forehead. “I love you,” he repeated softly.

“I’ll see you soon,” Belle affirmed.

And somehow, for once, he believed her.


End file.
